Customary Christmas Bonnets
by Thesilverlaurel
Summary: Ciel freezes under the mistletoe, with Sebastian right behind him. The obvious ensues, but Lizzie just had to forget her bonnet, didnt she?


"Is it over yet?" Ciel rubs two fingers to his temple.

"Now, now, Bocchan," Sebastian smirks, "It is Christmas. Is it not customary to smile at Christmas?"

"You know how little I care about Christmas…" Ciel growls, then plasters a smile on his face as another relative bids their farewell, wishing Earl Phantomhive 'A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.'

"I believe that they were the last of your guests," Sebastian says.

Ciel exhales heavily, head drooping, eyes rolling. "Finally," he stands and begins to march from the welcoming hall, Sebastian a few inches behind. Bard and Mey-Rin bow politely, and scurry out of the door to their quarters, dragging Pluto and a half-asleep Finnian with them.

Ciel stops suddenly, a few yards from the grand main-door. Sebastian halts, eyes widening as he succeeds in not crashing into the small boy. Ciel's eyes snap up to the ceiling, "Sebastian… what more do you know of Christmas customs?"

Sebastian follows his Young Master's gaze, and his smirk deepens. "Bocchan, don't tell me you don't understand the tradition of mistletoe?"

_Five miles from the Phantomhive mansion, Lizzie's eyes widen as her hands fly to her head, "Paula!" the maid's head snaps up, "I've left my bonnet!"_

"_Now, now, my lady," Paula raises her hands, trying to soothe the distraught blonde, "You have plenty of bonnets."_

"_But I bought that one special!" Lizzie's childish speech deteriorates even further as she fists her eyes, tears streaming down her face, "It was special f-f-for Ciel's Christmas party!"_

Sebastian leans down, gently pressing his lips to Ciel's. The blue boy wraps his hands around the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling the black butler closer to him.

Ciel pulls down, dragging Sebastian to the floor with him. Sebastian is gentle as he strips his master, letting the clothes fall to the floor in a messy pile. The pile grows, blue then black, and is shoved away as the duo twist; Sebastian laid on the floor, Ciel sat on his stomach, sucking on his demon's fingers.

"Ah… ah…" Ciel lowers himself, spearing himself onto Sebastian as the long fingers bend and flex, twist, scissor and prod that sensitive spot.

The fingers slide away, and are quickly replaced by something much bigger.

_Lizzie jumps from the carriage, dashing up to the doors._

"_Bonnet… bonnet… bonnet… Paula! I can't find my bonnet!"_

"_Sebastian-senpai put it on the hat rack in the main hall."_

"_Oh, yes. Ciel ordered him too, because I told Ciel that I'd bought the hat special for his party. Ciel is so kawai~! 3"_

Ciel rocks forward as Sebastian shuffles, sure to hit the small boy's prostate. Ciel groans, and as Sebastian rakes his black nails down his master's member, the Earl hits his high, closely followed by Sebastian, filling him with warmth.

"Ciel~" Lizzie calls as the door opens, "I don't know if you're in here, but I need to get my- oh my God!"

Sebastian is laid on the floor, nude, his manhood covered by an equally nude Ciel. Both are sweaty, panting lightly, and covered in a sticky white substance.

Lizzie stares at the pair, blinking, as if the sweat and semen will vanish, clothes appearing in their place, and one of them has just fallen over, somehow dragging the other with him… Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Oh… my… god…" Lizzie squeaks, as she collapses to the floor.

**Author's note**

**Dancing-rainbow-lullabye said; **"Your writing is so amazing! This story was well written that I please ask of you for another chapter, maybe one where it Christmas and after a party when they think everyone has gon Sebastian and Ciel have sex but Lizzie walk in on them? I would love to see how that would turn out but this was an amazing story so keep up the good work!" **at the end of 'The Forgotten Rule'. But, I decided that this prompt was one-shot worthy, so there you go.**

**If a weeping angel had been in that room, Lizzie would be screwed.**

**It's only the 19****th**** of December, so here's a super-early Christmas present.**

**Merry Christmas from Sleepy Hollow, Yorkshire, England, Europe, Earth, the Solar System, The Milky Way, The Galaxy, The Universe, The Multiverse.**

**-Laurel Silver**


End file.
